Triple Baby Eds
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: The sequal to 'Triple Baby Dolls', created by Addie Marie Jones. As Double D was cleaning out his basement, he finds the old aging machine. And now he and the other Eds are little babies!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, since I loved 'Triple Baby Dolls', written by my good friend Addie Marie Jones, I was wondering what would happen if it was the other way around... and Triple Baby Eds was born! Check it out and review~

* * *

><p>Double D had absolutely no idea what to do with this old invention. His mother had told him to clear some space for some old things, and the aging machine had taken up the most space at the moment. He had already given one or two old things to his friends and this was the last thing he needed to move. Looking at it, he remembered the horrific memories of Alex, Alice, and Alyssa's revenge on him within the confinements of the torture room. And it was as just as terrifying as Eddy had described it, if not more. "...Curse my lack of muscle." He grunted as he attempted to move the machine. It wouldn't budge an inch. He kept on pushing and attempting to lift the large mechanism until his hand accidentally hit the switch for 'activate'. Sparks flashed and Double D was blinded temporarily. He slipped on an old rag and tumbled into the machine.<p>

Upstairs

Eddy banged on Double D's front door like crazy until it flew off it's hinges. "Sockhead! ...Double D? You home?" Eddy yelled. Ed came in with Eddy.

"DOUBLE D!" Ed screamed. They searched the upstairs, then went into the basement to find nothing, but the machine was on. "Oooh! Portal! It might lead to the gravy men!" He grabbed Eddy and jumped inside.

"NO! ED!" A great flash of light overcame his sight. "...Gaaa..."

Outside

Alice helped Alyssa carry the invention to the house. "Is this it?" Alice asked.

"I think so. Let's head back if he needs to get rid of anything else." Alyssa said, placing the box in the living room. Alex came in then and saw the box with Double D's invention in it.

"Is Double D having a garage sale?" She asked.

"No, he's just cleaning out his basement. We were just about to go back." Alice said.

"I wonder if that fan jetpack is available..." She wondered as they walked to Double D's house. Alice opened the door and they walked inside. They went down the stairs and began to hear some crying.

"Ed? Double D? You down here?" Asked Alyssa. Looking around, nothing but a few heaps of clothing were on the floor. Alice picked up Double D's clothes. "Kind of weird he left his clothes on the ground..."

"Yeah, and here's the other guy's." Alice also picked up Eddy's shirt.

"Gaaaa..." All three of them were silent.

"Uh, Alice?" Alex asked.

"What?"

"Please tell me that wasn't a baby." Alyssa went up to the pile of Double D's clothes and moved them aside to pull out... a baby in a diaper wearing Double D's hat.

"Okay, it wasn't a baby that looks almost EXACTLY like Double D." She said. Double D sniffled slightly and was about to cry until he saw Alyssa holding him. He giggled and held out his tiny little hands. She let him grab her finger and he tried to put it in his mouth. "Aww~"

"I wonder..." Alice said, then moved away Eddy's clothing to pull baby Eddy out. He giggled as she span him high in the air. "Whoopy daisies!" She said, laughing along with the baby. Alex picked a filthy baby Ed, he was sucking on his thumb and flies began to buzz around him.

"Oh God..." She muttered. "He almost smells worse than he did as a teenager!" She said, gagging slightly. Ed giggled and began to drool everywhere, swatting at the little flies. "You, my friend, need a bath." Ed giggled more and bucketfuls of drool came out of his mouth. Alex had to hold him out a bit to avoid getting splashed by the drool machine.

"Well... he wears diapers and doesn't know how to use the bathroom. It's not much of a surprise he stinks really bad." Alice said, holding Eddy as he tugged at her hair. Then he tried to eat it. Alice tugged her hair out of his grasp and kissed his tiny little nose. Baby Eddy blushed slightly and clung onto her chest. "It's so weird that such a cute baby would turn into the selfish Eddy we all know." The baby nudged his foot in her stomach, a lame attempt to kick her for the comment.

"So..." Alyssa looked at the portal. "You think we should turn them back just yet?" Alex took a big whiff and nearly threw up.

"Can we please turn them back? I'm starting to get dizzy from all this stink."

"Just give him a bath then!"

"No! What if he... you know..." Alex said, uncomfortable.

"Oh suck it up already. I'll give Eddy a bath JUST to show you its not a big deal." Alice said. Eddy's eyes widened and he tried to escape from Alice's grasp.

"AAAfsisa no aagaa!" (Eddy! Don't let her see your wee wee!) Ed screamed.

"EAHA SAG ABO!" (LET ME GO!) Eddy screamed at Alice. Double D and Alyssa watched in amusement as the infant scammer put up a hopeless fight against the strong Alice. When the four had left to go upstairs into Double D's bathroom, Double D began to babble in a cute little voice to her.

"Aaaa... Awissaaaa..." A adorable attempt to say her name. His chubby little hand grasped her finger.

"So adorable~" She cooed, then kissed him on the cheek. Double D blushed.

Bathroom

"...Ed, for the last time, STOP STRUGGLING!" Alex yelled, pushing down on the naked Ed above the bathtub. His bare butt stuck up as she tried to push him in.

"NUUUUUUU!" He screamed as he struggled. Eddy had finally stopped struggling and relaxed in the warm bubbly water as Alice scrubbed his tiny head. The tiny little boy made bubbles in the water, face was a full blown red, and his eyes were narrowed as he covered his private parts with his hands.

"Alex Alex Alex... what you've gotta do is just relax, and then..." Alice whispered something into her ear. Ed looked up at them suspiciously and Eddy watched with interest and a small smirk across his face.

_"_ba ge eaa saabaa." (You're in for it now lumpy.) Eddy said in baby talk. Ed looked confused for a moment. Alex took a deep breat, stuffed her ears with toilet paper, then took the towel and smacked him across his tiny little butt.

"EAAGH!" He screamed like a little girl and fell into the tub. The water began to brown. Eddy tried to climb out of the tub as the brown came near him. Alice grabbed him and placed a towel around him.

"Gaaga wwwaaaa!" (Eddy! Help mee! I'm drowning!) Ed screamed. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Aboa da fo aaga." (Sit up dumbass.) Ed sat and then smiled.

"Ooaga eeo!" (Thanks Eddy!) Alice left and Ed waved to Eddy as Alex began to wash him off.


	2. Chapter 2

Who ever heard of an egotistical baby? Besides Stewie I mean =w=

* * *

><p>With Eddy now fully dressed, she looked around with him sitting on the couch for a little blanket. He was shivering like crazy right now. "Just hold on Eddy... okay! Found one!" She pulled out a tan blanket and put it over and around him until his chubby little face only showed. His shivering stopped and he relaxed some into the couch, drowsyness starting to take over him. The door then rung. Alice went to the door and peeked through a crack in the curtains to see... Johnny? Not answering it she picked up Eddy and went upstairs to find Alyssa digging through Double D's things for some suitable baby clothing for him. Double D was just absentmindedly staring at her butt. Alice raised an eyebrow and threw a small piece of lint at him to get his attention. Eddy was sat next to him, and he had a smirk on his face.<p>

"Aabee oaaga eeraah ms eoaba NOAAN baawwa." _Hey, Double D. Why you staring at Alyssa's BUTT? _Double D blushed.

"G-gaannoo aeaaa!" _I-I'm not staring! _Double D stuttered out. His face was so red that it reached even his ears.

"Hey Alyssa, you think he'd enjoy playing with this?" Alice held out a calculator.

"Noga eeba gooo~" _"You're lying through your teeth." _Eddy answered slyly.

"Taga nabaaaa!" _"I am NOT!" _Double D's redness stayed, and now it looked like he was having a high fever.

"Probably."

"Well... let's see then!" Alice gave him the calculator. Double D forgot about the conversation with Eddy and giggled. He began to rapidly add numbers. "Wow... he can add way more than any accountant I've ever seen." Alice said, impressed. Alyssa blinked, even as a baby, the boy was a complete nerd.

"I just wanna know but... how are we gonna handle these guys? It's not like we can get all the baby stuff." Alyssa said, folding her arms and scratching her chin. Alice thought about it and then snapped her fingers for an idea. "And we're gonna need a lot of things. Diapers, food, toys..." Alice jammed her hand down Alyssa's back pocket. "AAGH! GET YOUR HAND OUT OF THERE!" Double D and Eddy had stopped everything they were doing, eyes wide and they were staring at them.

"Gooaa gaa baaba no eaa!" (Wooo! Real lesbian action!) Yelled Eddy. Double D was completely silent as Alice pulled out a wad of twenty dollar bills out of the brunette's back pocket.

"Hey! That's playing dirty Alice!" Alyssa shouted as she attempted to grab back the wad. Alice held it out of her reach and counted the bills. Eddy was drooling waterfalls at the wad, and reached out his hands. They ignored him and continued what they were doing.

"Twenty... fourty... sixty... Wow! We've got about a hundred twenty bucks in here!" She said, then pocketed the wad.

"Can't we just turn them back? I don't want to have to spend so much when we can just turn them back and forget about all this." Alyssa reasoned.

"Well... maybe." They looked to the boys to see Double D had passed out with a nosebleed and Eddy was hoping for more with blood dribbling down his nose. "Aw Eddy! Did you guys get in a fight? That's not like Double D to punch you in the nose..." She dabbed at his nose with a tissue and Eddy just sat there motionless. Alyssa picked up Double D.

"Wow, Eddy must have hit him pretty hard. But I don't see anywhere on his face where he could have gotten hit... weird..." She wiped the blood off him and both girls carrying the babies went to the machine that started all this mess. Alice put Edd and Eddy in and closed the door, not letting them escape. Alyssa set the ages to '14' and there was a big flash, but then something sounded like it farted and the panel began to smoke. "Crap. Looks like it's busted." The door opened by itself to reveal the two boys... meshed together as toddlers now. Alyssa gasped and Alice fainted. There was Eddy's body, but with Double D's arm sticking out one sleeve and Eddy's normal from the other, and both their heads came out of the shirt collar. Both boys looked just as surprised when Alyssa presented them with a mirror.

"Great idea putting us in there!" Eddy yelled in a slightly babyish tone.

"Hey! It wasn't our fault the thing turned you two into some freaky siamese twins!" Alice yelled back, now concious again. Alex and Ed came into the room. Ed screamed like a little girl and peed in his diaper.

"Wow... this is just like Halloween three years ago..." Alex said, eyes wide.

"Double D, tell me you can fix this thing!" Eddy said.

"Well, if we work together Eddy, I think I can fix it if you only follow my directions."

"Pffft, like that's ever going to happen..." Alice said, rolling her eyes. Alyssa picked up the toddler meshed Eds and threw them around.

"Wheeee heee hee!" They screamed.


End file.
